1redbed_goanimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou escapes school again episode 2
Cast Caillou Boris Doris Rosie Miss. Martin Leo Sarah Dora Plot Caillou starts off complaining in the hallway about Miss. Martin and her addiction to textbooks. As Caillou, goes to his locker, Dora stops Caillou by asking him if he wanted to go on an adventure with her. Caillou knocks Dora out because he doesn't want to go on an adventure with her. Caillou then forgets to grab his textbook from his locker, and goes into Miss. Martin's class. Miss. Martin gets mad at Caillou for taking so long and that he forgot his textbook. Caillou talks back to Miss. Martin by saying that Dora stopped him in the hallway to talk to him. Caillou then gets mad at Leo by throwing a chair at him. Miss. Martin gets mad at Caillou again, and Caillou just walks out of the classroom so he won't have to deal with Miss. Martin's crap anymore. Caillou runs out of the school with Miss. Martin chasing after him. Miss. Martin then lies on the ground outside of the school because she was tired after chasing Caillou. Then, Caillou shows up at Chuck E Cheese's after running for about 15 minutes. Caillou goes inside Chuck E Cheese's and starts having fun. Several moments later, Boris, Doris, and Rosie go to Chuck E Cheese's so Rosie can play games there. After, Boris, Doris, and Rosie enter Chuck E Cheese's, Rosie finds a game to play in line behind Caillou. Caillou doesn't want to play the claw machine anymore, and Boris and Doris decide to let Rosie play by herself since she is mature enough. Boris and Doris head to the tables to drink some Watermelon flavored vodka, while Rosie played some games. Caillou then decides to play Space Invaders instead, and lets Rosie play the claw machine. Caillou then realizes the little girl behind him was Rosie. They both get shocked, and Caillou begs Rosie to not tell on him that he was at Chuck E Cheese's. Rosie then compromises with Caillou saying that he has to play Dolly with her for a month. Then, they both play at the arcade together. The scene switches to Boris and Doris drinking a bit too much alcohol, and wants more to drink. Then, Boris and Doris dance on the table because they are drunk. 14 hours pass by, and the family are still at Chuck E Cheese's. Rosie leads Caillou to the bar area, and Boris and Doris are shown passed out from all the alcohol they drank. Caillou then calls a taxi to pick the entire family up. Caillou's parents had to be carried into the taxi and into their beds by the taxi driver. In the morning, Caillou wakes up to the sound of Boris crying. Boris was crying because there is a sun in their bedroom. Caillou then shuts the lights off, and Boris and Doris felt better. Boris, then questions Caillou on how he can stand on his own two feet because he needs to take him to school. Doris stands up, Doris' legs start to hurt really bad, and lies back down again. Boris then throws up on Caillou from all of that alcohol he drank. Category:Season 1 Episodes